Merry Christmas, Aang
by Snickety Lemon
Summary: It's never too late to celebrate Christmas, and Zuko has the perfect gift for Aang. WARNING: YAOI


Merry Christmas, Aang

A Short Story by Snickety Lemon

AANG

"_What a horrible day…" _ Aang thought as he walked the steep path to the Fire Nation Palace, steeped in a depression. Aang had spent the whole day rounding up rebels. He'd been beat up and worn out and was ready for a good night's sleep. He made his way to the massive doors of the palace.

"_That's weird, no guards…Maybe they were attacked!" _That's all he needed right now, to fend of some invader from the palace. He sighed and opened the door ready to attack. It was dark. Then all of the sudden, the lamps began to light.

"SURPRISE!!" His friends yelled as he walked in the room, looking around at all the decorations, food, and people.

"Merry Christmas, Aang!" Katara said running up to him, jamming a Santa hat over his bald head and kissing him on the cheek. "Are you surprised?"

Aang smiled, "Very! I wasn't expecting this at all!" They walked over to the table where all kinds of foods were laid out in a holiday spread. Aang grabbed up some fruits and sweets, grabbed some punch, and went over to sit with his friends. He looked around the table: Katara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Iroh, Zuko; they were all laughing and having a good time. Aang ate, talked, laughed, and tried to hide his depression, but he still felt empty.

Ever since the war ended, he thought he and Katara would finally be together, but one day, she told him they had to break up. She said it wasn't working, she didn't click, but she still wanted to be friends. Aang just smiled and nodded, "I understand," but no one knew how much pain that had left him in, and he never told anyone.

But he went on just the same, keeping a positive attitude for his friends while his mind spiraled down deeper into depression and despair. Day after day, he had to deal with rebels and political affairs, and it only seemed to be getting harder. And if all this wasn't enough, the universe piled on a big scoop of confusion, for one day, Aang walked into Zuko's room and found him naked, sleeping on the bed. Instead of turning away, he had to stare. He got hard, and he felt nervous and excited. He couldn't explain it any more than lust.

ZUKO

He looked around the table. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. So far, he had kept his façade of happiness, but he felt so confused and angry. He looked over at Aang, who sat with his head down playing with the food on his plate. Zuko just sat and stared at him in his funny Santa hat, the white ball drooping off to one side.

"_He looks so cute in that hat." _Zuko thought to himself. It was true that ever since he had broken up with Mai, he had found a new love, for Aang.

Aang looked up, and Zuko quickly looked away, keeping his cool. He knew Aang was depressed. He had been just like him once, so sad and overwhelmed.

It was nearing 11 in the evening when the part began to die down. All the servants, guards, and workers had gone back where they needed to be, and Iroh had, of course, gone to bed, yawning and saying, "A man needs his rest," as he walked from the room. The gang was still at the table, the only one's left, reminiscing about their days. But at last they decided to go to bed. Aang stood up readily, and so did Zuko. As the others got up and gathered their things, Zuko went over to Aang.

"Aang, I need to talk to you about something." He said, his voice just shaky enough for Aang to hear it. He nodded, fearing some more chaos somewhere that he'd have to deal with. The others went to bed and they went into a small loft. Zuko shut the doors and walked over to the fire, sitting on a thick padded couch and stretching out. Aang sat next to him.

"Some party, huh?" Zuko asked, staring into the fire.

"Yeah, I truly wasn't expecting it. When I first saw that their were no guards at the door, I thought…" he trailed off, not wanting to embarrass himself.

"Well, what?" Zuko inquired.

"Well, I thought the palace had been invaded." He looked at Zuko who was staring back at him. They both started laughing. It felt good for both of them, lightening the mood some. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"_Well, now or never."_ Zuko thought, getting nervous. "I noticed that you seem a little depressed. I just wanted to know what's wrong and if their was anyway I could help you."

Aang sat, thinking. _"Why would he want to help me…should I tell him?" _

Zuko leaned in closer and put his hand on Aang's shoulder, "It's okay, I won't tell anyone, just tell me what's wrong."

"Well, I've just had a lot to deal with. Especially today. But it just seems to be getting worse. Not only have I had to deal with the war and all the stupid politics, but…well…Katara broke up with me."

Zuko looked at him. "I know what you mean. I've had to deal with rebels and all that sorts, too. And, Mai broke up with me."

"I'm sorry Zuko."

"We both are." Zuko looked back at Aang who was staring at him. He looked at the stupid hat. "Here…" Zuko said, reaching up and slowly sliding off the hat his thumb grazing Aang's head. Aang shivered as goose bumps rippled across his body. "It's a stupid hat."

AANG

"_Am I ready to tell him…should I tell him? I think he likes me, too but…" _Aang's thoughts raced around his head.

"Well, now that I know what's bothering you, I can tell you this: It may seem hard at first, and it may get worse, but in the end, it will always get better, and destiny will find a way to make things right."

Aang stopped thinking. Destiny. That one word. He looked at Zuko, peering deep into his golden eyes. He smiled; he knew what he would do.

Zuko sat up and stretched. "Well, I think we can go to bed now." He made his way to the door. Aang froze. He wanted to tell him now, more than ever, and he was about to let his only chance slip away. He wouldn't let that happen. He stood up and raced over to Zuko, grabbing his arm and pulling him back. He spun Zuko around and grabbed his other wrist.

"Wait, that's not all." He said meekly, his face hot and red. Zuko looked surprised, and really, he was nervous. They went back to the couch and sat down. Aang sat as close to Zuko as he could. Zuko could feel Aang's cold, soft skin brush against his. He let out a shaky sigh.

"Ever since I broke up with Katara, I've been so confused and alone. But, and I'm not sure how to say this or how you will react, but you've always been there for me, and I want you to always be there."

"What are you saying?" Zuko said, not sure of whether or not he could come out too.

"I'm saying, that…I love you." He said, his head down and his ears red.

Zuko looked at him. He felt excited and happy that his love would finally be returned now. He grabbed Aang's shoulder, pulling him up. Aang looked at Zuko, expecting rage in his face, but he saw a great big smile instead. Aang smiled back. Both of them felt relief for the first time in months.

ZUKO

But Zuko wanted more than this, to just say I love you and be done. He put his arm around Aang and his hand on his chest, and leaned in, giving a deep romantic kiss. He pulled away, feeling he had done something he shouldn't have. He looked at the fire, shame in his face. Then he felt Aang's hand falling on his chest, undoing the buttons of his shirt, Aang's soft hand sliding across his stomach. The other went up to his cheek, and Aang pulled Zuko in for another kiss. It grew hotter, their lips smacking. Zuko felt his pants getting tight. Aang's mouth opened as he gasped for air, and Zuko dove his tongue in deep, licking and caressing the inside of Aang's mouth. Aang moaned. Pleasure overwhelmed him. He fell back onto the couch, Zuko following. Aang slid off Zuko's shirt, his hands tracing the muscles. They went in for another kiss. Before he knew it, Aang's robe was off, and they were both lying in their shorts. Zuko's hand slipped into Aang's pants. He found Aang's soft length and began to stroke it. Aang gasped, breaking the kiss, grabbing the back of Zuko's hair, and wrapping his legs around Zuko's waist.

"I know what you need…" Zuko whispered into the young boy's ear. Zuko sat down on the floor, kneeling in front of Aang who quickly sat up. Zuko reached up and stroked Aang's chest slowly. Aang fell back; his eyes closed, and let out a deep sigh. Zuko's hands dropped down to the waistline, pulling down Aang's orange shorts revealing his tight underwear. Zuko reached up and pulled them down as Aang's cock leapt from its prison. Aang breathed heavily as Zuko wrapped his hand around his length, stroking up and down. Aang moaned.

"Zuko…" he cried softly, a new pleasure overtaking his slim body. Zuko smiled to himself. He let go and slowly began to lick up and down Aang's cock. He played with the head, caressing the soft skin. He looked up at Aang whose chest rose and fell, his eyes locked with Zuko's. Zuko looked down and slowly swallowed Aang's length, then began to suck slowly. Aang arched up, crying out a loud "Zuko!" He had never before felt so much pleasure. Zuko kept his slow, torturous pace. Aang was overwhelmed. But just before he came, Zuko stopped. He looked up at Aang.

"No…don't stop…please." He begged with a soft breath. Zuko stood up and stripped down. Aang looked at his massive cock. He got down and grabbed it softly, then slowly took in what he could. Zuko's knees shook. It felt so good. He could feel the stress melting away being replaced by pure pleasure. After a few minutes, Aang stopped. Zuko gasped and looked down at Aang who had a fiendish smile on his face. Zuko knew what he wanted.

"It might hurt." Zuko warned as Aang bent over.

"I know." Was his answer. Zuko positioned his length at Aang's entrance. He grabbed Aang's shoulders and slowly slid his cock in. Aang winced with pain as tears flowed down his face. Zuko felt like he should stop, but to his surprise, Aang pushed back, forcing his dick in deeper. Soon, it was all the way in. Zuko slowly pulled out as Aang grunted and groaned, then he pushed back into Aang's tight hole. They had no idea what they were doing, but they knew they didn't want to stop. Zuko slipped his cock in and out, Aang gasping and moaning. Zuko sped his thrust.

"OH! OH! OH!" Aang gasped out with each blow. "ZUKO!" he yelled, the pleasure building in his groin. But it was too much. Aang cried as he came, the sensation new and unforgettable. It was amazing. Zuko pulled out and Aang laid back on the couch, his face below Zuko's cock, his mouth open. Zuko reached and stroked his length, building on the pleasure before. Aang opened his eyes. He gasped.

"Ready?" Zuko asked. He moaned as his cum fell on Aang's face and dripped into his open mouth. It was sweet and salty, and Aang licked up what he could. Zuko got the rest. Then, knee's shaking, he collapsed on the floor. Aang laid down on him. They were hot and sticky, and very satisfied.

"I love you, too, Aang." Zuko said, as if Aang didn't already know.

"Have you ever…done this before?" Aang asked between gasps.

"No. I haven't."

"Me neither." Aang finished. He closed his eyes and laid on Zuko's warm chest, feeling his heart beat.

"Merry Christmas, Aang." Zuko said, kissing Aang on the forehead.

Aang smiled. "What a great day."


End file.
